The Way, Way Dead
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: Carl Grimes. A 14 year old, awkward daydreamer is forced to move to Cape Cod after his mom begins dating Shane. There he meets Beth. He begins to fall in love with Beth as he meets Daryl. Daryl gets him a job at the waterpark. Now Carl must deal with his family, try to woo Beth, and handle a job. All while trying to (in the words of Daryl Dixon) HAVE THE BEST FRECKION SUMMER EVER!


The Way, Way Dead

Chapter One: My dad dies,but I'm the one in hell.

_**Carl's POV**_

The trees flew past. The green and brown colors merged together. I could see a figure running in the distance. I trace my fingers along the trim of my dad's old hat.I squinted my eyes and made out a figure. He was a tall man. He was holding something, but what? Suddenly the man turned holding a rocket launcher.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as a missile launched towards the car. I quickly dove out of the car. I tumbled out as the car blew up. I landed on the hard road. A car swiveled to avoid me. I pulled out a gun and began shooting at the man. He quickly flew up to avoid my bullets. He plunged down hitting the ground with such force that shards of asphalt shot out of the ground. I could see the man more clearly now. He had sleek black sunglasses on and wore a suit. He back flipped over me and grabbed me from behind. I grabbed a peace of rock and smashed it into his head. Blood poured out. He lunged towards me. I jumped up and kicked him in the head. A car runs him over, but he quickly gets up. He grabs the car and lifts it up as the family inside jumps out. He throws the car towards me. I look up and see it plunging down towards me. I jump up and punch it back towards him. It lands and crushes him. The car flies off him and into the forest. He runs up and grabs me by my shirt collar.

"Carl...Carl? Carl!" he screamed. He slapped me hard. When I looked back Judith was staring at me.

"Whats wrong with you, freak." Judith says. She was only a year old than me, but acted like I was a baby. Judith isn't even my sister. She is Shane's daughter. Yet she acts like she is my sister by annoying me any chance she gets. "Hand me a water bottle." Since I was in the way way back I handled snacks and any other supplies that were in the trunk. I handed her the bottle. She put her headphones back on and put her head down.

"Your welcome." I screamed into her ear, but she only turned up her music. I leaned back in my chair. My mom, Lori, was sleeping. God why do we even have to move to Massachusetts. Why can't Shane move into our house in Georgia. Now school just gets out and while other kids are at the pool, I'm moving. Not that I would want to go to the pool. What am I saying. What is there in Georgia that there isn't in Massachusetts. Its not like I had any friends. I just never connected with anybody else. I sighed. I wish dad was still alive. He could help me. Why did he have to be a cop. Why did Shane have to move us to Massachusetts. Why did my mom have to date Shane! UGH! I hate Shane. Him and my mom are only dating, but we have to move in with him! How come my dad dies, but I'm the one in hell.

"You okay." Shane says.

"Great..." I say grinding my teeth.

"On a scale from one to ten how would you grade me?" he says

"What?" I ask.

"By like my personality and looks." -10

"I don't know."

"I think I'm about a nine." Screw you Shane. "What do you give yourself?"

"Maybe a six."

"I'd say you're around a two."

"What?!"

"Well you don't really put yourself out there. You don't have many friends."

"Whatever."

"This summer is gonna be big! Depending on how it goes me and your mom could get married."

"Oh one can only hope" that you guys break up.

"We could become a big family." Whatever I saw. I put my ear buds in so I don't have to listen to his bullshit. I look out the window and see houses go by. We begin driving by a water park. 'Water Whizz' I read on the entrance sign. I lean my head back. Dad if you're up there, please let this be a good summer. Suddenly the car stops. I look out the window and see a beach in the distance. Shane and my mom climb out, so I do the same. I look around and see four people walk out of a neighboring house.

"Shane how have your been. We haven't seen you since last summer." said the old man.

"God Herhsel. This time we're staying for good. Lori and I are moving in together.

"Well that's great." said a guy walking up beside the man.

"Sean! Whats been going on." said Shane high fiving him.

"Nothing much." Sean said.

"Lori this is Hershel Greene and his son Sean." Shane says introducing them. A girl walks up to my mom and shakes her hand.

"Maggie." the girl says. I just shake my head and put some boxes on the porch. I can hear the five chattering.

"Carl say hello." Lori says. I grab another box and continue.

"Hello." I say not even looking in their direction.

"What a charmer." said Maggie.

"Carl is kind of going through a rough time ever since his dad died." Lori told them.

"Beth come meet Lori." Sean screamed to a blonde sitting on their house's porch. She didn't answer. I grab another box and look up at the porch. Holy shit. Wait is that Beth? Shes shes beautiful. Shes like really ho- gorgeous. I drop the box and it slams onto my foot.

"HOLY GAAAH" I scream in pain.

"What a loser." Judith said walking by. I pick up the box and blow hair out of my eyes. I walk inside with the box. After unloading the car I throw myself on the couch.

"I'm going to the beach." Judith said walking out.

"Hold it. Take Carl with you. Me and Lori want some alone time." Shane says kissing her neck.

"Gross. I'm not doing that." Judith argued.

"That wasn't a question it was a command."

"Fine. Yo dork get your ass up." I groan and get up. We begin walking towards the beach.

After a few minutes of walking we can see Judith's friends in the distance.

"Stay behind me, but don't get close." Judith says. We go onto the beach. I can feel the ocean's spray on my face. I can hear Judith and her friends gossiping. The only one not talking is Beth. She is just sitting there reading a book. I try my best not to stare. I look up at the sky. I looked towards the sea.

"Shark!" screams the lifeguard ringing a bell.

"That's not a shark!" screamed someone on the beach. A huge half shark half bear creature emerges from the water. Its the size of a house. It's sharp fangs reflect the light. It roars and crunches over the beach. Judith and her friends start running. I quickly get up and run. The monster starts grabbing and devouring people. He roars again as he grabs Beth.

"Beth!" all her friends screaming. I quickly grab an umbrella from the beach. I run up the monster's arm and stab it in the eye with the umbrella. It roars in pain. It wasn't enough to kill it. I pull out the umbrella and dive into it's mouth. The beast falls on to the beach. A blade comes out of it's stomach and I climb out. I jump from off it and Beth runs up and kisses me.

"You saved me." she says kissing me again. "Dork! Dork!" she screams. What, why is she calling me a dork. I blink for a second and when I open my eyes Judith is standing there yelling at me.

"Does he do that a lot." One of the girls ask.

"Yeah. Hes just a weirdo." Judith replies.

"Come on lets go in the water." One of the other girls suggest. Yeah they all say standing up.

"Zach! I'm going in the water." screamed Judith at some guy.

"So what do you want me to do." said Zach.

"Come with me."

"No I'm doing something."

"Asshole." Judith whispered. They began walking before Judith turns to Beth still reading a book. "We're going in the water, what are you doing."

"I'm just gonna stay here and read my book." Beth says. They all laugh and continue walking. I quickly get up and run off of the beach. He walked into the house and found his mom and Shane with two other people.

"Hey sweetie. This is Andrea and Dale. Their one of Shane's friends here." A blonde lady dancing to music grabbed my hand and started dancing with me.

"I'm Dale." said the man "The one grinding on you is Andrea."

"I'm not grinding on him." Andrea said. Lori joined in and started dancing.

"Hey. I'm gonna go hang out with my friends." Judith said heading towards the door, but making sure to grab two beers before leaving. Carl tried to dance. He slowly moved his arms back and forth before sighing and walking out.

_**No one's POV**_

Carl laid on the top of Shane's car with his ear buds in. He listened to "I Can't Stop Feeling This Anymore" (A_uthor's notes: This was in the movie. I was gonna do a walking dead song, but couldn't come up with one. If you have one I should put in pm me or put it in your review._)

"I can't stop this feeling deep inside of me. Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me. When you hold me in your ar-" Carl sang before turn his head and looking straight into Beth's eyes. He quickly sat up causing him to fall off the Carl. Quickly he darted inside.

_**Carl's POV**_

I sat there staring at my plate. Andrea and Dale stayed for dinner and they were talking about something with dunes.

"Can I leave." I asked my mom.

"Sure." Lori says. I quickly get up and leave the room before Shane stops me.

"Take your plate Carl." Shane said. I sighed and picked it up. I walk out onto the adjacent porch. I standing leaning against a pole looking at the ocean.

"So you like REO speedwagen." a voice says. I flip my head around and see Beth standing there.

"Oh n-no. I hmm its l-like. It was my s-sisters" I stutter out. "She must h-have downloaded it."

"Whats up with your hat?" she says pointing to my dad's police hat. "You some sort of sheriff" she joked.

"No. It was my dad's."

"Oh okay" she said beginning to walk back inside.

"Hot." I say. Slapping myself.

"What?" she says coming back out.

"Oh. Hmmm its supposed to be a hot summer." I say saving myself.

"Oh ok." she says walking back out.

The next morning, I walk in to the kitchen and see twenty dollars and a note. I read the note.

'Heres twenty dollars, go have fun.

-Mom"

The note read. I put the twenty dollars in my pocket and headed towards the garage. I looked in for a bike. I found a pink bike with streamers and a basket.

"Whatever" I say hopping on it and riding. I stop at a pizza place. I walk in and order a slice of pizza. A man wearing a blue "Water Whizz" jacket is standing at game towards the back. I walk over and see what game hes playing. "Zombie Slayer." is on the top of the machine.

"I can't focus with you breathing down my back." he says.

"Sorry" I say.

"I love this game. Come hear every day trying to play it. Im great at it." he says.

"The screen says you're on level one."

"Well I'm not that great." he says pulling the trigger on the gun.

"Daryl we need to go!" says one of the other guys. Daryl hands me the gun from the machine/

"Go in my place cowboy." he said.

"What its your quarter" I say.

"Just go" Daryl pushed me towards the machine. I quickly aimed and took out some zombies. "Dang kid. Its like your actually living in the zombie apocalypse, your so good at shooting."

"Thanks?" I say as he starts walking out the door. I turn to him.

"And if you get a high score make sure you put my name!"

"What is your name" I scream towards him.

"Daryl Dixon!" he screams back. I turn back at the screen. 'You died!' it reads. I put the gun back in the machine. I grab my pizza and sit down. I feel something squish. I sit up and pull an old peice of pizza from under me. I groan. Like I said before. My dads dead, but I'm the one in hell.


End file.
